The present invention relates to toy jewelry kits and, more specifically, to toy jewelry kits having one or more work stations for assembling together jewelry components.
Toy kits have recently become an important aspect of the toy industry. Such kits provide children with the opportunity to both make and use toy articles. Toy kits therefor have the added benefits of providing a child with a sense of accomplishment and teaching the child to make and use handicrafts.
It would be desirable to provide a toy kit that will allow young children, particularly young girls, to fabricate jewelry of a sufficient quality to be worn.